thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Tale Ch. 4
Jasiri had given a nod to the Leopard whom she had been friends with since she was a cub before entering Komodo Rock. The cave paintings of past events in the Backlands were sprawled everywhere on the cavern walls. Azula the striped was one of the most popular of tales told to the young ones. Skalatak the Valiant showed that even birds could make their marks. And, of course, there was the king who owned the great Mountain where these tales were found. Looking as ancient as ever, Scar Snout watched as Jasiri entered his throne room. "Jasiri, welcome." Scar Snout slowly smiled. "I am most pleased that you have come. I heard that your sister, Madoa, is doing well." "Oh, y-yes she is." Even though she and her clan had been living in the Backlands for so long, she could not help but stutter at the greatness of the mighty Lizard. "According to Nabii, she'll have the pups in less than two months. I-is that why you've called me here?" Scar Snout's voice echoed through the cavern as he looked concerned for the Hyena. "No, that's not it. Jasiri, I must say, I am worried about you. Ever since the Lion Guard came to the Backlands, and what the cub said to you you have been showing yourself less and less each day. From what Barbatus told me, you spend most of your time near Mjomu river." Jasiri looke down as her ears lowered. Although she did not feel like talking about what her former friend had said to her, it did kind of feel necessary to open up to someone. "I just.... I cant believe Kion. First he destroyed my home, and he didn't even feel sorry about it. Then he comes here and says me and my clan are useless." She gave a sigh as she sat down and looked back up at her king. "I'm sorry if I'm going on a bit, your majesty." "No, no, do not apologize for it." Scar Snout shook his head. "Gathering the pieces is the first step to completing the puzzle." His face slightly fell. "I must confess.... I felt the same as you when I lost my beloved Serena...." Jasiri felt sympathetic for the ruler of the Backlands as she stepped closer to him. "I-i had no idea.... Serena was your-" "My mate, yes." Scar Snout nodded. "I'm so sorry, your Majesty. I really am." Jasiri rested her paw on his leg. "What happened to her?" Scar Snout's expression turn to a gravely serious look. "Cataro." Hearing this, Jasiri's ears slowly raised up as she looked up to him. "Cataro?" "The youngest son of the Lion's leader of his day, Ruhademor." Scar Snout walked to a cave painting that seemed out of sight for most. The painting depicted A teenage Lion with a black mane standing before what looked like Scar Snout and a female Dragon. "Cataro believed that Lion's were the superior species, and was dissatisfied with what his kind was given. He came before me, and my Serena, and requested that I step down from the throne. Of course, I refused, and tried to teach him of his place in the circle of life." "You mean.... you ruled the Pridelands?" Jadiri asked with wonder at this revalation. The elderly Deagon nodded slowly. "It was a prosperous land. All animals were allowed to live there. That is, until Cataro rose to power. He used the Roar of the Elders to destroy what was once a beautiful Kingdom, and cast all those who defied him out. So you see, it may have been years ago, but I still cannot let go." He looked back down to his claws grimly. Jasiri, after a short silence, realized that Scar Snour was much like her. Although it had been years since she had lost her mother and father, she could not let it go. All the responsibilities that had befallen her. She stepped closer to the great Lizard. "Your Majesty, I know how you feel. Losing someone close to you is awful, I know. But from what I understand, if they were here now, they would've wanted us both to move on, and not just sit around sulking all the time." At first, Scar Snout seemed to not pay any mind to what Jasiri said. He just kept on silently staring at the ground, expression stiff. After a few seconds, however, he lifted his head to look at her with a look of understanding. He then gave a deep sigh. "We are both pathetic, aren't we?" Jasiri gave a silent chuckle. "Yeah, I guess." Scar Snout returned the laugh. "This is why I asked Django to bring you and the other clans here. There is safety in numbers, as they have said through the years. Besides, we're all the same, if you are to think of it. Leopards, Hyenas, Komodos. We've all been cast out, begging for scraps as the Rulers of the Pridelands turn a blind eye. They have no qualms about letting us starve to death. They will not eve-" "My king!" Katali had just rushed in, aided by Theluji and Mapigano, and judging by their faces, something was happening outside. "The Outlanders are attacking!" Mapigano panted. "And in the middle of a Dey Loghtning storm!" Theuiji added. "What?" Scar Snout turned to them with a shocked look before turning authoritative again. "Katali, lead all the Leopards into battle. If it is a fight Scar wants, we will give it to him!" The three Leopards nodded before exiting the cave as Scar Snout turned back to Jasiri. "Jasiri, rally all the Hyenas. If united we stand, then United we fall!" "You got it, sire." Jasiri gave a small nod to Scar Snout as she ran out along with her childhood friend. After she had left, Scar Snout used the elderly strength in his legs and rose to his feet. With the engines he had now put into overtime, he ran as fast as he could to see his Kingdom in flames. Although Dry Lightning was common for the Dry Season, several bolts of it in one day was not as easy to find. And it had such an effect as it continued to strike, setting the entire Kingdom in smoke and flames. Scar Snout then ran into the smoke to try and ward off the Backlanders. Even though he knew his time was coming. Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:The Final Tale